1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to networks, such as home or business networks. More particularly, the invention relates to delivering information, such as Emergency Alert System (EAS) messages, to client devices in home or business networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many end user locations, such as homes or businesses, include a number of client devices connected together via a network connection, i.e., a home or business network. Such client devices include computers, televisions, personal digital assistants (PDAs), audio receivers, video receivers, phones (including screen phones), and other suitable client devices. Often, the client devices are connected, via the home network connection, to a control device, such as a signal converter or decoder (set-top) box. The control device or set-top box (STB) typically receives information or signals from a transmission source, such as a cable television plant or headend, and decodes the information into readable content, e.g., content that can be displayed on a television screen.
Various information typically is delivered to set-top boxes via any of several transmission channels, including the forward application transport (FAT) channel, the forward data channel (FDC), and the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) channel. The FAT channel delivers broadcast data and compressed video and audio formatted according to the MPEG (Moving Pictures Experts Group) 2 standard or similar standards. The FDC delivers Internet Protocol (IP) traffic. The DOCSIS channel typically delivers information formatted according to the DOCSIS standard to devices, such as cable modems and other similar devices.
One type of information transmitted to set-top boxes via these channels or other similar channels is information provided by the Emergency Alert System (EAS). The EAS is a federally managed alert system that uses a digital system architecture to allow transmission sources, such as broadcast stations, cable systems, satellite companies, and other services, to send and receive emergency information quickly and automatically. Typically, EAS messages are delivered in accordance with one or more transmission protocols, such as the transmission protocols established by the Society of Cable Telecommunications Engineers (SCTE), e.g., SCTE-18. EAS messages typically are formatted according to the MPEG-2 format or other suitable format.
Many client devices in a home or business network are not connected to the set-top box via the FAT channel, the FDC, the DOCSIS channel or other transmission channels that are used to deliver EAS information and other information. Rather, the client devices often are connected to the set-top box via other networking connection technology, such as network connections with transmission protocols in accordance with the standards established by the Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA). Accordingly, such client devices usually are not configured to properly acquire and present EAS information and other information delivered by similar means. Moreover, many client devices are not equipped or configured with the appropriate hardware to properly process such information, even if such devices are connected directly to one or more transmission channels typically used to deliver EAS information and other information.